


Fast And Furious

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's day really couldn't have gotten any worse. Until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast And Furious

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills two prompts at once because I'm an overachiever like that. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, the only cure for a real pisser of a day was putting the top down on the car and driving down an empty coastal highway.

That was Castiel Novak’s method of choice anyway. The top was down on his burgundy Mustang and his hair was even more of a mess than usual, but he truly didn't give a shit. Fucking Adler sniping his clients was a tried and true method to piss Castiel off on any given day. Today, Adler had done it twice. The slimy, bald son of a bitch was lucky he still had teeth to chew with. It had been a near thing though.

Sunglasses perched on his nose, Castiel glanced down at his speedometer. Seventy-five in a fifty. Oh fucking well. The whole reason he'd bought the car in the first damn place was so he could just cut loose and drive, just like he was doing. Then he fully intended to go home, smoke a joint to help him relax, then maybe order a pizza. He sure as hell didn't feel like cooking.

Those were plans he couldn't set in stone, however, because God or Fate or whoever the hell was up there had it out for him. He heard the police siren a second before he saw the flashing lights in his rear view mirror.

“Son of a bitch!” Slamming his hand on the steering wheel in anger, he hit his blinker and pulled onto the side of the road. Once the car stopped with the police vehicle right behind it, he pulled out his license, registration and proof of insurance, still cursing to himself. He wondered if it was too late to go back to the office, murder Zachariah and hide the body. No one would miss the smarmy little fucker.

Castiel gritted his teeth as he heard the officer approach. He looked over and his eyes widened behind his shades. Maybe murder could wait.

The cop was tall with bowed legs that his uniform pants showcased rather nicely. He had sandy brown hair and looks Castiel knew most male models would die for. He couldn't see his eyes behind the pair of aviators he was sporting though. Damn shame.

“Afternoon,” the officer spoke, ticket book and pen in hand. “Going a little fast there.”

Castiel mentally kicked himself to get words to form. “Uh. Yeah. I'm sorry about that, Officer…?”

“Winchester,” the man replied. “Can I see your license and registration please?”

Castiel handed his documents over without hesitation, unable to help noticing when their fingers brushed. He was quiet as Officer Winchester looked over his license.

“Mister Novak, I would assume you're aware that you were going well over the speed limit?” He saw the officer arch a brow behind his aviators, the curve of his brow appearing over the rim of his sunglasses lense.

“Yes. I don't really have an excuse. Just a really shitty day. Wanted to unwind a bit then go home and unwind some more. Nothing quite like the open road and a good high to help you get through the crappy days.” His eyes widened at the same time the cop’s did when he realized what he'd ended up saying. “Son of a bitch.”

“Step out of the car please.” Winchester even opened the door for him and Castiel resisted the urge to call him a gentleman for it. He was in enough trouble thanks to his fucking mouth.

He sighed and got out of the car, finding himself facing his car with his hands braced on the side while he was being patted down. The attractive cop had his hands all over him and not in a good way. How the hell was that his fucking life?

“Officer Winchester, I don't have any drugs,” he tried to say, but the man wasn't having any of it. He patted Castiel down thoroughly and it was difficult not to get a hard on from it. That would have been just perfect really.

“Come with me please.” He gripped Castiel's arm and brought him to the back of his patrol car, speaking into the radio clipped to his shoulder. “Dispatch, this is Winchester. Probable cause for search and seizure of illegal substances in progress. Requesting a K-9 unit to coastal highway mile marker forty-six.” He received an affirmative seconds later as he put Castiel into the back of his car and shut the door.

Castiel groaned and let his head slump forward onto the metal caging that separated the front seat from the back. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any fucking worse. Then he watched Officer Winchester walk back to his car to start looking through it. At least he hadn't been cuffed. Small blessings.

The K-9 unit arrived a few minutes later and Castiel watched a tall man get out of the car along with a German Shepherd. The dog then proceeded to get into his car and search for drugs that weren't there. Castiel could only pray there wouldn't be dog hair everywhere and that his upholstery survived.

Thirty long minutes later, the dog turned up absolutely nothing shockingly enough. Castiel found it odd when the tall policeman hugged Officer Winchester before he and his dog left. Were they together? There was no way a cop that hot was single, but him being into men would be too good to be true.

Winchester returned and opened the back door of his patrol car, allowing Castiel to exit the vehicle. “Search turned up nothing. I can only hope your earlier comment was a joke, Mister Novak. As it is, I've written you a citation for speeding. Try to slow it down, all right?” He handed Castiel the ticket.

He took the paper with a sigh. “Yeah. Sure.” Castiel trudged back toward his car to check and see if the dog damaged anything.

“Mister Novak,” Winchester called and Castiel paused, turning to face the policeman.

Winchester had the driver’s side door of his car open and was leaning against it. He aviators were raised and revealed bright green eyes that really stood out in the sunshine. “I can think of other ways to unwind. If you're interested.”

Castiel arched a brow and felt a grin forming on his lips. “Well. If you're offering even after I've made a complete idiot out of myself, I'd be an even bigger idiot to say no.”

“I get off at six. My number’s on the ticket. Drive safe.” Winchester winked and grinned. It transformed his entire face and Castiel immediately loved how he looked when he smiled. Then the police car was pulling away and drove off with a quick honk of the horn.

Castiel was still grinning as he looked down to see the name and number written on the ticket. “Well, Officer Dean Winchester, you just made my day.”


End file.
